A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Flat-Lining Inside
Summary: Fayina and Aiden fall in love....but her friends dont like him and dont want her near him...Fay has to choose between her closest friends or the love of her life....random love story P Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Fayina's POV:**

_Why am I staring to like him so much?? He's such a bad guy, but he's so cute and sweet and we like all the same things. _~Sigh~

I'm Fayina. I have short light brown hair with bleach blonde streaks and black underneath. I have the awesome emo swoop bangs, they are died bleach blonde with a purple and black raccoon tail. I'm about 5'4" and only 100lbs. I have blue eyes that I think are dull, boring, and lifeless. People tell me they are gorgeous, hypnotic, and piercing, I just don't see it.

My ears are pierced three times. I have a nose ring, and snake bites too. I guess I'm what you call emo.

I've been talking to this amazing guy. He's a sweet, and cute, and just….GREAT. He is the perfect example of tall, dark, and handsome. He has gorgeous black hair with blonde bangs. Around 6'4" and has an amazing abs. He has the perfect tan, and the most deep, beautiful caramel brown eyes ever. Snake bites. We like all the same things and he's just perfect for me. Except he does drugs…..oh and did I mention he has a girlfriend. I know….it sucks.

We've been texting back and forth for days. ~Buzz~ _I hope that's him!! _OMFG!! It is. ~Big goofy grin~

Hey Babe. I love when he calls me that, even though he has a girl….~smile drops a little~

_Hey_. Sweet and simple.

Whats up?

_Nm, just sittin around you??_

Just broke up with Heaven. ~Screams~ OMG, OMG, OMG, he broke up with her!! Aiden dumped Heaven! Maybe I have a shot now!……..What am I saying, he's Aiden, he could get almost any girl, he'd never like me. I'm not in the least bit pretty.

_Really?? Why??_

Just don't like her like that anymore.

_It's has nothing to do with me right??_

No. Damn ~Frown~ Wish it did.

_Ok….um…I'm just wondering…..do you like me….at all?? We talk a lot and I'm confused._

Yes I like you a lot. OMG

_Are we ever gonna be more than friends?? I mean do you actually want me as more??_

I want you as a girlfriend. OMFG

_Really??_

Ya but lets wait till the stuff with Heaven calms down ~Pout~

_Ok __J_

_**Review please!! And be brutally honest!! Sorry about the shortness…. Ill write more very soon 3 Liz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fayina's POV:**

I've been talking to Aiden all weekend. The more we talk the more I like him! I mean we have so much in common. He is sneaking over tonight. ~Huge smile~ it'll be the first time I've seen him since we started talking again.

His best friend Gryffin is coming too. Gryffin is also really cute and sweet but he's no Aiden. There is just something about him. ~Giggle~ I cant wait for tonight, this will be so much fun.

**…**

It's 11pm, I bathed and straightened my hair and OMG I'm freaking out. I'm so nervous, what if when he sees me in person he thinks I'm ugly. He calls me beautiful all the time but what if he's just using me?

He cheated on Heaven, what would stop him from cheating on me? He lied to her…..will he lie to me? Is he just using me? God I hope he isn't.

~Sigh~ I'm so nervous. I mean are we just gonna sit here and be all awkward? Will he kiss me? Oh that would be amazing. His lips look so soft. ~Dreamy eyes~ What am I saying? I've never been all gushy like this. It'll be just like hanging with the guys.

I have tons of guy friends, they wont be any different. Ya, this'll be easy. ~Glances at clock~ All right its almost twelve, I'll go unlock the door. ~Opens the door o find Aiden on the other side~

"Hey Baby." Aiden said when I opened the door. His voice is so smooth. He pulled me close and kissed me. _Wow his lips really are soft._

When he pulls back I breathe out a hi. He holds me close and just looks in my eyes for a little while. Gryffin coughs, "Oh sorry, hi." I blush dark pink looking over to Gryffin.

"Hi," Gryffin chuckles, "mind if we smoke?" I shake my head saying I didn't care, too embarrassed to talk, Aiden's arms still around me. Gryffin pulls out his cigarettes and handed one to Aiden. _Wish he didn't smoke, but o well._

Aiden kept one arm around me, keeping me pressed into his chest. _So warm. _He kissed my head and I looked up. I pushed up on my toes and kissed him softly. _Darn tallness. _Aiden smiled and finished off his cigarette. We went inside and put on some music so it wasn't silent. I watched and laughed as Gryffin tried on all my hats. He settled on wearing my Nightmare Before Christmas hat. Gryffin stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

_Whoa!! What's he doing?? _He started to rub my stomach and kissing my neck. Mmm……That feels good. Gryffin turned my head and kissed me. When he let go of me Aiden pulled me into his lap. I kissed his cheek.

"Soooo…What do you guys want to do?" I ask, blushing from being in Aiden's lap.

"Whatever you want baby." Aiden said. I shrugged and snuggled closer. He kissed me softly, pulling me closer and kissing me harder. Gryffin came over and started to kiss my neck. ~Shiver~

Gryffin turned me and kissed me. We move to the bed. I'm laying on the bed in-between Aiden and Gryffin. Aiden was kissing my lips with a fierce intensity while Gryffin kissed my stomach. _Stomach, ok…..I cant let them go any father._

Aiden kissed down my neck and collarbone. He kissed my chest softly, looking into my eyes making sure it was okay. Gryffin came up and kissed my lips. We all made out for around thirty minutes, not going any further. I want so much for Aiden to go further but it is much too soon. Gryffin got on the computer and put on some music. Aiden pulled me to the other end of my bed so we could see the computer screen.

As he held me close and gazed into my eyes I couldn't help but wonder when I'd see him again. I didn't even know if I would see him again. Thinking about this I pulled him closer so we were pressed together from head to toe.

I looked over at Gryffin. I had always thought he was cute, but looking at him now I realized he is HOT. Guess it kinda fits, I mean Aiden is gorgeous, his best friend is gorgeous. Does he need a gorgeous girl? Would I make the cut? Aiden is so much more than just looks for me though.

Oh, speaking of looks and Gryffin I just remembered I didn't describe him. He's about 6'6" and skinny. He has a little muscle but not too much. He's pale but not near as pale as I am. He has dark blue eyes that seem endless. His hair is that cute emo boy cut. It's black in the front and blonde in the back. See? He's a cutie.

Anyway, Aiden is holding me and we have another amazing make out session _;P Be jealous. _we laid on the bed for about four hours with smoke breaks for the guys. It was now around 4:45 and the guys have to leave. ~Cries internally~ Aiden and I get off the bed and he kisses me and hugs me close.

"When will I see you again?" I search his eyes looking for a quicker answer, but before I can find anything he answers.

"Soon."

"I don't want you to leave." I kiss him.

"I don't want to leave either baby, but if your mom woke up and we were here we'd all be dead."

"I know, but I wish you could stay."

"So do I babe, I'll be back soon though." He kisses me one more time before walking away into the rising sun, going back to Gryffin's.


End file.
